Violet's Hitmonchan
Hitmonchan is a Pokémon owned by Violet Evergarden. He is the second Pokémon she catches in Kanto, and her third overall. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Wild In 16 Minutes, Tyrogue battles against a wild Makuhita in Rock Tunnel. As there is a cave in Tyrogue and Violet get caught and have their arms crushed. Violet's prosthetic is destroyed but she is freed. Tyrogue, inspired, cut off his right forearm to free himself. In Chasing a Rival, it's mentioned that Tyrogue was sent to Saffron City for emergency care. In Rehab of the Spirit, Tyrogue goes to Silph Co. to be fitted for a myoelectric terminal device. Tyrogue is apathetic to the process until they use a battle to help the process. Tyrogue battles Chase's Cranidos. Tyrogue has more strength with his right arm with the prosthetic, but gets more enjoyment using his left. After chipping part of Cranidos' head with his prosthetic, he decides not to utilize it. Violet accepts this and they remove it. Violet captures Tyrogue afterwards. With Violet In Blooming Trainer, Tyrogue joins Violet and her team on a walk through Celadon City. Tyrogue is constantly conscious of his residual end, shifting uncomfortably to try and hide it. He later battles Erika's Lombre in the gym battle. Due to using his left side, his power isn't as strong, and he can't do lasting damage with Lombre healing with Mega Drain. Tyrogue is eventually defeated. In Ninja Battle, Tyrogue chooses himself to battle Janine's Crobat, despite the type disadvantage. Tyrogue uses Foresight to help track Crobat, but Crobat is too powerful for him and he is defeated. In Fish Tail, Tyrogue assisted in forging a prosthetic fish tail. He helped keep Relicanth calm and in place in the water until Hazel swapped out with him. Tyrogue pounded the heated metal so they would merge together. He was forced to take a break when his hand was burned up. During this time, Tyrogue learns that Sorrel has his prosthetic hand with him, angering Tyrogue. Sorrel stated he had it in case Tyrogue ever changed his mind. In Burning the Candles at Both Ends, Tyrogue battles Blaine's Turtonator, having his energy drained from Lila's Litwick. Due to this weakness he is swiftly defeated. In An Arm Down, Tyrogue is frustrated with his recent losses, wanting to train. He battles Sorrel's Torkoal but is unable to break through its defenses. Tyrogue storms off, contemplating whether to use its prosthetic or not. Eevee says he should while Relicanth is against the idea. Violet states that she'll support him regardless of his decision. Tyrogue chooses to wear the prosthetic again and has a rematch with Torkoal. He still doesn't like the feel of using the prosthetic in battle. From Violet's encouragement he evolves into Hitmonchan, making the prosthetic obsolete. He overpowers and defeats Torkoal. In Fighting the Rising Flames, Hitmonchan has a rematch with Blaine's Turtonator. He uses his superior speed and his Keen Eye ability to track Turtonator's weak spots and land direct blows without harm to himself. He defeats Turtonator but is then instantly defeated by Arcanine. In Three Legged Pokémon, Hitmonchan battles Brock's Graveler. Hitmonchan starts at a disadvantage as Graveler restricts his one good arm, canceling out his attacks. To take Graveler's attacks, Hitmonchan learns Counter to utilize his residual end in battle. The two knock each other out. Hitmonchan makes a cameo in Retaliatory Response. Personality Hitmonchan loves to battle, going head on with foes. He is incredibly brave, able to remove his own arm upon realizing that was the only way after his hand was crushed. He was initially traumatized by this, but restored his senses with battle. As a Fighting type he sees fighting as his sense of connection to the world. As a Tyrogue, he received a myoelectric terminal device following his injuries, similar to Violet's. Tyrogue struggled with the balance of the power it produced and not being able to feel the impact of his fist to a foe. After damaging another Pokémon too hard, Tyrogue believed that the terminal device gives him an unfair advantage and decided he didn't want it. After multiple losses however he decided to give it another try. Upon evolving into Hitmonchan, the prosthetic no longer fit and he is strong enough to fight without it. Upon learning Counter, Hitmonchan gained the ability to use his right arm in battle to become stronger and more versatile. Known Moves Trivia * All of Violet's Pokémon have a form of trauma. Hitmonchan's was losing a limb through traumatic injury. ** He lost his right hand, and is right handed. * While Hitmonchan has a physical injury, he experiences psychological trauma with it, through the act of removing it himself and identifying who he is now. * As a Tyrogue, he has a problem with his image with the prosthetic, both literally and figuratively. This is common for those with traumatic amputations, where they don't feel quite whole again afterwards and have difficulty with their new appearance. * Tyrogue enjoys the contact of his left fist hitting a foe, and is unsatisfied when using his right prosthetic. This involves the "sixth" sense Proprioception, which is identifying an individual's location in space. Most people feel this through movement, contact or impact. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Violet's Pokemon (PT)